Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?
by oh snap its brie
Summary: sorry, this story is discontinued until further notice :
1. Meeting Place

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize as Harry Potter or anything JK Rowling has written. I only own the plot!

**A New Love: chapter one**

Hermione strolled by the Hog's Head Pub, remembering how the D.A. formed with one thought in mind. She was finally meeting Malfoy again. She was so nervous, and the butterflies in her stomach seemed to have doubled as she stepped closer.

It had been several years since Hogwarts, and Hermione missed everything, the homework, the classes, the people….everything! Even the house elves! Then she remembered that she was supposed to be meeting a certain person at the three broomsticks.

It was 2:30, a bit earlier than expected, just in case, Hermione thought.

But, when Hermione entered the crowded pub, instead of seeing the one person that she expected, a whole crowd mobbed her! It consisted of everyone she went to school with, and it was exactly like the muggle family reunions she went to. Except, it was everyone she had gone to school with.

Suddenly she spotted a flash of silver- blonde hair rushing out the door. She turned around to see who it was, and saw Malfoy of all people running down the street.

I invited Malfoy here, why did he leave? Hermione thought.

Her mind was taken off Malfoy when Harry and Ron came over so that they could talk.

"Hey 'Mione," Ron said exasperatedly. "How long has it been since we've seen each other? A good 3 or 4 years?"

"Yes, Ron," Hermione said impatiently. " I got a job as an Auror, same as you, but I've been stationed here for a while, so that I can protect the school. Tonks is here too, and seems a lot happier. That's why you haven't seen me."

" Have you guys been invited to the next Triwizard Tournament? I've been chosen as one of the judges, though I'm not sure why." Harry informed them.

"Yeah, sorry guys, but I got to go!" exclaimed Hermione, as she spotted a silvery-blonde head by the shelf in the next shop.

**A/N: Hey, sorry this chapter is so short! I wanted to get this story up there, and I didn't have much time. I PROMISE the next chapter will be much longer. If someone gives me a good idea for a chapter, I dedicate it to you!**

**If you love me, you'll review! And I'll give you a cookie! **

**Oh snap its Brie**


	2. Where are You?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters that you recognize from J.K. Rowling's so very popular books. If I did, would I be posting it on the Internet?

A New Love, chapter 2

**From the last Chapter:**

Her mind was taken off Malfoy when Harry and Ron came over so that they could talk.

"Hey 'Mione," Ron said exasperatedly. "How long has it been since we've seen each other? A good 3 or 4 years?"

"Yes, Ron," Hermione said impatiently. " I got a job as an Auror, same as you, but I've been stationed here for a while, so that I can protect the school. Tonks is here too, and seems a lot happier. That's why you haven't seen me."

" Have you guys been invited to the next Triwizard Tournament? I've been chosen as one of the judges, though I'm not sure why." Harry informed them.

"Yeah, sorry guys, but I got to go!" exclaimed Hermione, as she spotted a silvery-blonde head by the shelf in the next shop.

X

She rushed into the Flourish & Blotts, making sure she didn't lose him. She just couldn't decide now, what she would do. _Should I talk to him, or just stalk him, Hermione thought._

It was now or never, "Malfoy!" she half whispered, half-screamed (**A/N: don't ask me how that is possible :) **

The tall, buff quidditch trained figure turned around at the sound of his name but quickly turned back.

_Why won't he look at me? Hermione thought. What's wrong with him?_

**Malfoy's point of view: **

Malfoy wouldn't look back, all he could think of was Hermione. _Why did I run? That was a pretty stupid idea, you know you have feelings for her, why can't you just admit them?_

But, he knew he could never admit his feelings for Hermione. There was too much of a difference. He was a Pureblood and she was a mudbl—muggleborn. She would never like him, after all the school years he spent calling her a mudblood.

He wished he could do everything over again, and he had just wasted another chance to talk to her.

He then realized that he was running and stopped abruptly. _Why am I running, when I could be talking to HER?_

**Hermione's point of view:**

She had been chasing Malfoy for a while, but she lost track when she ran into a crowd of happily chatting witches.

"Sorry, sorry!" Hermione exclaimed. The old witches were now muttering angrily at her.

She couldn't spot Malfoy anywhere. What she didn't know was that Malfoy was in the next alleyway, secretly thinking about the girl desperately looking for him, but for the wrong reasons.

Hermione then decided to give up, and went to meet Ron and Harry back at The Burrow.

When Malfoy came out, Hermione was gone, nowhere in sight.

**The Burrow:**

She was glad to finally be at The Burrow, because it simply felt more like home than anywhere, except for Hogwarts, her true home for 7 years.

When she entered the Weasley's kitchen, she was surprised as Molly Weasley gave her a very tight squeeze.

"How are you Hermione, Dear?" Ron's mom asked.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, I'm just here to see Ron and Harry. Have you seen them?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes, yes, they're upstairs in Percy's old room, playing Exploding Snap, even though it makes so much noise," she answered, as if she was very annoyed.

Hermione paced up the dizzying stairs, finally reaching Ron's room, but when she opened the door, it was not Harry or Ron standing there.

**A/N: Oooohhhh a cliffy? Can you guess who it is? I wrote about a page more this time, but as the story goes on, I will write more. Give me more Reviews, and I might update really soon. I'm off on fall break, so send in the reviews! Thank you to those who reviewed! No flames please!**

**Love ya guys for Reviewing!**

**Brie**


	3. Gone for How Long?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of j.k.rowling's characters, or anything you recognize from the harry potter books.**

**Author's note:**when you guys review, give me ideas, because I am having writer's block, and it's hard for me to complete my chapters. I don't know if I am going to continue with this story.

**From the last chapter:**

"How are you Hermione, Dear?" Ron's mom asked.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, I'm just here to see Ron and Harry. Have you seen them?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes, yes, they're upstairs in Percy's old room, playing Exploding Snap, even though it makes so much noise," she answered, as if she was very annoyed.

Hermione paced up the dizzying stairs, finally reaching Ron's room, but when she opened the door, it was not Harry or Ron standing there.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Chapter Three: Why did you have to leave me?**

Hermione started to scream, but Malfoy covered her mouth.

He stood there with a rose, and ran his hands through his uneven hair.

" Hermione," he stuttered. "I'm sorry I ran away from you at the three broomsticks, but I was afraid. I was afraid to tell you my true feelings, because of what everyone else would say. But, even though you think of me as a traitor, please think of me when I go. Death Eaters, ordered by my father are currently chasing me, and if I don't leave, they might kill you, and I don't want that to happen. I love you Hermione."

"But…." Hermione managed to choke out.

He handed her the blood-red rose he was holding, gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and disapparated.

Hermione then whispered "I love you too, Draco."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked down the stairs, with the rose still in hand. Harry and Ron came up to her, and Harry asked "Hermione, d'you wanna come out and play quidditch with us?"

Hermione answered, " No, not right now, Harry," absentmindedly, and walked up to the room she was going to be sharing with Ginny for the rest of the summer.

"Hi Ginny," Hermione uttered.

"Hey 'Mione! Why so glum?" Ginny anticipated. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I am just puzzled about something. I can't seem to figure out why something is happening." Hermione answered.

"Come, on Hermione, you can tell me! I'm your best friend!" Ginny exclaimed.

"No, Ginny, I don't think you'd understand." Hermione said sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Draco's point of view:**

_I wish I hadn't said that so abruptly, but its not my fault death eaters are chasing after me! Well, maybe part of it is, but it's my father's fault mostly. He got me into this death eater mess!_ Draco thought.

Now, I can't stay anywhere longer than two seconds, or they will be here ripping the place apart, then torturing me. I wish it was all different, and that I could start all over again, starting with Hogwarts.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Back At THE BURROW:**

After a while, Harry and Ron had bugged her so much that she had agreed to go out and fly with them. Now, she knew that was a BIG mistake.

They kept joking around, knocking each other off their brooms, and getting dangerously close to Hermione. Every time she tried to moved away, they would get closer and almost knock her off her broom.

_Oh god, I hate flying!_ Hermione thought.

She started daydreaming about Draco, right in mid-air. Next thing she knew, she was falling, and a couple moments later, she blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**St. Mungos:**

Hermione woke up to people talking, all around her bedside.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny shouted.

"Be quiet Ginny," Mrs. Weasley scorned. "Hermione needs her rest."

Mrs. Weasley brought her a goblet full of dreamless sleep potion, and she immediately fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Yay! This is probably my longest chapter ever! I didn't leave you at much of a cliffy, but I still thought it was good! Please review, and also, tell me if I should keep going with the story, because I haven't gotten many reviews, and I need ideas. Thank you to Rock Not War for reviewing every chapter!**

**Thanks,**

**Brie**


	4. Confused

Can True Love at First Sight Really Happen? Chapter 4 

A/N: I still want to know if I should continue the story. Thank you Rock Not War for being my only reviewer that I can actually type back to. Oh, and sorry if the characters are kinda off, but hey! Its my first fanfiction :)

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione woke up again, noticing than Ron and Harry were still there.

"I'm really sorry" Harry apologized. "I didn't notice you weren't paying any attention.

"Its all right Harry, can we just go home?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess, unless Mrs.Weasley has a fit." He chuckled.

They were soon on their way home, but not without Mrs. Weasley warning them about letting Hermione fly. Hermione was so grateful; she couldn't help but smile all the way home.

_No more falling off of anymore brooms,_ Hermione thought.

When, she flooed home, she was forced up into bed, Mrs. Weasley complaining that she needed to stay in bed.

_She reminds me so much of Madam Pomfrey, Hermione thought._

She was about to lay down, when she spotted the rose that Malfoy had given her not so long ago. Everything came back to her, and it pained her to know he was in so much trouble. She hid the rose as a knock came at the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Hermione called out, wondering whom it might be.

"It's Ron," spoke the person outside the door.

"Oh, come on in!" she exclaimed. She couldn't wait to see his freckly sun tanned face. He always made her smile. _He's such a good friend._

"Um, 'Mione, I need to ask you something. Something important." Ron said, stuttering 

"What is it Ron? Spit it out!" Hermione said nervously.

" Umm, Hermione, I just wanted to know, would you, umm, would you go out with me?" he said, his stomach doing back flips as he said the words.

"Umm, Ron? My head kinda hurts, so can I think about for a while before deciding? I still don't feel good after that fall."

"OK, Hermione." Ron said a little too quickly. He dashed out of the room, his ears redder than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ron's Point of view:**

He went dashing out of the room, can't believing what he just said. All he was supposed to ask was if she was feeling ok He could feel his ears getting redder by the second. Not noticing, he ran into Harry.

"Ron, were are you going?" Harry asked.

"Umm, just downstairs, helping mum cook dinner. Harry, could you ask Hermione if she's feeling okay, I have to go peel potatoes." Ron said, racing down the stairs.

"OK, sure," Harry answered, slightly aware that something was up with Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hermione's Point Of View:**

Hermione was confused, not knowing what to do. At that moment, Harry walked in.

"'Mione, Ron wanted me to ask you if you are Ok. Are you?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yea-no I'm really confused. Can you help me Harry? I really need someone to talk to."

"Sure, Hermione, you can trust me."

"Thanks, Harry, you're the best friend ever!"

Hermione went into detail about meeting Malfoy in Ron's room, telling why she fell off the broomstick and what Ron had asked her just a few minutes before Harry walked in.

"Wow, Hermione, I can understand why you're confused. It would make anyone confused! All I can tell you is, follow your heart, and it will lead you to what you want."

"Thanks, Harry" I'll be down for dinner in a little bit."

"You're welcome 'Mione. You've helped me out plenty of times before." Hermione then knew what she was going to do, but it wouldn't come lightly.

Hermione worried about how everyone she knew would react. But that didn't matter now. She had to talk to Ron. She walked up to Ron's bedroom, and gently knocked on the door. She wouldn't be able to guess what came next, even though she had it all planned out in her head.

Ron opened the door, and led Hermione inside. Hermione sat down on the bed, and was about to start talking, when Ron interrupted.

"Hermione, I know you don't love me how I love you. I know it's not your fault, Ron said sadly.

"But..Ron," Hermione started to say but she was interrupted again.

"Hermione, I know you've been avoiding me because you like someone else. I understand." Ron stated.

"Thank you Ron," Hermione said gently. She left the room slightly heart broken, and knew that Ron felt even worse.

Hermione trudged slowly to her room, where an owl was tapping at the window. To her surprise, it was Draco's eagle owl. It had a letter, accompanied by another single, blood-red rose.

The letter said:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I wish I could be with you right now, but I am currently in hiding._

_I won't say where, incase one of my Father's 'friends' intercepts this._

_I miss you so much, it's tearing my heart out,_

_but I am doing this for my safety and yours._

_If all goes well, I should be able to be with you,_

_by the holidays._

_I love you so much, _

_Draco Malfoy_

But, after she read it, she was close to crying. She couldn't imagine what he must have been living off of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, she found a newspaper clipping on the breakfast table, with a note to Hermione.

The note read: _Hermione, I am terribly sorry about what happened, I am off to send an owl to Dumbledore. I'll talk to you later._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Attached was a clipping with the headline of: Draco Malfoy Captured and under Ransom by Death Eaters.

After reading the clipping, she broke down and cried like never before. She had to get revenge on the Death Eaters.

**A/N: I used your idea, Rock Not War, thanks! Oh, I almost forgot, in my story, Dumbledore hasn't died. R&R! Love you all!**

**Brie : )**


	5. Hermione's Thoughts

**A/N: this chapter is going to be a flashback. It isn't very event filled, but it has a lot of background info. Forget about book 6 while reading my story, kk?**

**From the last chapter:**

A few days later, she found a newspaper clipping on the breakfast table, with a note to Hermione.

The note read: _Hermione, I am terribly sorry about what happened, I am off to send an owl to Dumbledore. I'll talk to you later._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Attached was a clipping with the headline of: Draco Malfoy Captured and under Ransom by Death Eaters.

After reading the clipping, she broke down and cried like never before. She had to get revenge on the Death Eaters.

**Flashback:**

Hermione and Draco had steadily gotten closer ever since she had slapped in third year. He had developed an odd sense of fascination with her. He just couldn't keep his eyes off her.

He kept looking at her, dreaming about her, and losing track of his whole life, just to think of her. This kept happening until one day in fifth year, he was daydreaming about Hermione at breakfast, and a cold hand slapped him icily across the face.

He looked up, and instead of seeing his dream come to life, there stood his classmate, Pansy Parkinson. She stood there while he slowly slid into focus.

"Drakie-poo, why are you staring into space when we could be outside?" she pouted. She clearly thought Draco was her boyfriend, but boy, was she ever wrong.

He was just about to get up, when his foot got caught at the table. He tripped, his greasy hair falling into his face. Everyone was laughing. His ears grew hot, and he stormed out of the Great Hall, and ran into the very person he didn't want to be embarrassed in front of.

"SSorrry," he stuttered. He helped her pick up her books, and she walked out of the hall as if nothing had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hermione's point of view:**

She had been on her way to the library, when a certain someone ran into her. She was quite in a hurry, when all of her books went flying into the air.

When she started picking up her books, Malfoy, the person she ran into, helped! When all of her books had been picked up, she quickly looked away, muttered a thanks, and walked away as if nothing had ever happened.

She swore she could've seen a glint in his eye and a smirk as she turned the corner to the library. _Wow, he looks cute when he smirks, Hermione thought._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Draco smirked as Hermione turned the corner, and quickly tried to smile, but couldn't as Hermione looked back.

Malfoys never knew how to smile, only to smirk, showing that they were superior. He just couldn't wipe it off his face and walked up into his dorm with out realizing it.

He flopped on his bed and started to think about what just happened. What if Hermione had seen him smirking at her? At that moment, he chose to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry its so short guys. I have had too much homework and have had a lot going on. If I get more reviews, I will try to update next week!!! And I will tell you about the grudge 2, maybe in the story!i am going to see it tomorrow!**


	6. Thanks for the Memories

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks for the Memories**

**A/N: **Ok, I'm not going to do flashbacks anymore, because they don't help that much with the story. Sorry for putting the story on hiatus! I just haven't had the time or the patience to write even a very short chapter. It depends on when I'll update next.

* * *

"Hermione?"

Ron couldn't find Hermione or Harry anywhere. They were supposed to be going down to Diagon Alley soon. Both of them seemed to have disappeared. It was very mysterious.

Ron knocked gently on Hermione's door once more before gently opening it without a sound. The room was an utter disaster. There were papers and her books everywhere. There was one thing that did catch his eye. A short note was attached to a newspaper clipping with fresh tears smearing some of the ink.

The picture was moving, of course, but it had Ron's least favorite person on the cover.

"I'll get him if it's the last thing I do!" Ron declared. "Now where do I start?"

* * *

Harry had gone off in any signs of Death Eaters, as had Hermione. Harry didn't know that Hermione was leading herself into grave danger. The Death Eaters were devising a deadly plan.

The Death Eaters knew about Draco's now not so secret love for Hermione. They were disgusted with Draco.

"Why her?" McNair spat at Malfoy. Malfoy stumbled with his words.

"Answer him, you ungrateful little blood traitor!" Avery snarled. Malfoy truly didn't know what to say. He knew the wrong answer would get him beaten. What was the right thing to say?

"I don't know, I think I was put under a love spell," Draco answered obediently, knowing that was not the truth.

"He is lying!" McNair shouted, "Take him to The Master!"

Malfoy knew who the master was and it was not going to be a pretty sight.

* * *

Hermione was walking down downtown London, not knowing exactly where she was. Hermione was getting the feeling that someone was watching her, but every time she turned her back, there was no one there.

Hermione was about to go down an alley when she was blindfolded and gagged by a bunch of people she didn't know, though she could only tell from their voices.

"Help! Help!" Hermione screamed but it was muffled from the gag.

"Shut up, or we'll kill you and your little friend!" one of them threatened.

Hermione was scared to death and didn't know where she was being taken. She almost was at the point of a panic attack.

She didn't know if they were talking about Draco, or if they had someone else…….

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, sorry it is soooo short again but I didn't have much time. I did the best I could for this chapter, but I will absolutely try to update next week, because I am going to have up to next to no homework, because I am taking aims (a test).

Review my lovelies, and I will have my chapter up sooner. I want at least 5 reviews! No slacking! Thanks to anyone who has or is reviewing and I am very open to ideas.

I am thinking about putting the Triwizard Tournament in the next chapter, if you like that idea tell me.

Love,

Brie

Ps: the chapter is named after my favorite band's (fall out Boy)

New song called Thnks Fr Th Mmrs


End file.
